This invention relates to a bulk dispensing agitator and method for using same. Specifically it relates to a bulk dispensing agitator for use with a washing machine.
Many automatic washing machines incorporate a dispensing apparatus for dispensing conditioning agents such as fabric softening materials to the tub which contains the fabrics being washed. It is desirable to provide a storage chamber which dispenses the correct metered amount into a bulk dispenser for distribution into the tub of fabrics. It is also desirable to be able to store a sufficient amount in the storage chamber to accommodate several loads of fabrics.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bulk dispenser for use in combination with a washing machine agitator.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method for using the bulk dispensing device of the present invention.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a bulk dispensing device which stores a sufficient quantity of conditioner to accommodate several loads of fabrics in the washing machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bulk dispenser which permits the accurate metering of the amount of conditioner dispensed for each load of the washing machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bulk dispenser which permits adjustment of the amount metered for each load of fabric being washed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bulk dispenser which can be easily mounted upon or removed from the upper end of an agitator within a conventional washing machine.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved bulk dispenser which is simple in construction, economical to manufacture, and efficient in operation.